memorydeltafandomcom-20200215-history
Story:Starship Archer/Invasion of Sector 345/Act Five
ACT FIVE FADE IN EXT-SPACE The Dominion/Cardassian Fleet heads to the Federation fleet. INT-'ARCHER BRIDGE' (Red Alert) Klaxon blares as Commander T'Shar walks out of the lift and takes her post. TAYLOR (To Sito) Status? Sito looks at her console. SITO (Off her console) Forward phaser banks are fully powered, both Photon torpedoes and Quantum Torpedoes are armed and loaded and ready to fire on your orders and shields are at 100%. Ensign Martin chimes in. ENS. MARTIN (Off her console) Dominion fleet is fully powered and ready to fire at us. Marcia paces about as John chimes in. MARTIN Marcia you're wearing out the deck plating. She turns to him. TAYLOR (Sighs) Sorry just tense that's all. T'Shar chimes in. T'SHAR Captain if Mister Clarkson can't get the virus to infect the enemy ship's weapons I've scanned the nebula and we can create a cataclysmic explosion, by modifying the ship's power core we can induce one. Taylor thinks. TAYLOR Get started on it, (to Kelly) Ensign inform the Admiral of our plan and have him warp the fleet out of here if it don't work. Ensign Martin inputs commands into the console. ENS. MARTIN Aye, Captain. Taylor takes a beat, then takes a moment to address her crew. TAYLOR (to com) All hands, this is the Captain. Ready your stations...seal all emergency bulkheads... and prepare to engage the enemy. (beat) Stand by for my orders. Off the moment... as everyone prepares for battle...Then the sensors beep rapidly. SITO The enemy fleet has picked up the fleet they're on their way. Taylor sitting in her Captain's Chair next to Commander Martin. TAYLOR Battle stations. We hear a special KLAXON sound. Everyone working, on their toes-this is it. EXT-SPACE The Federation Allied fleet spreads out and engages the Dominion/Cardassian Fleet as disruptors and phasers fill the empty space. INT-'ARCHER BRIDGE' (Red Alert) Ship jolts under fire. CARLSON (Helm Officer) Going to evasive pattern delta sequence! Sparks erupt from the ceiling and MSD. SITO Shields down to ninety percent! TAYLOR (To Com) Bridge to Clarkson status on that virus? CUT TO: INT-SCIENCE LAB #1 Sparks erupt from the ceiling as Clarkson responds. CLARKSON (to Com) It's coming along great just wish you quit rocking the boat! Ship jolts harder as Clarkson braces himself on the console. TAYLOR (Over com) Keep at it load it when its ready bridge out. Lieutenant Clarkson keeps working on the virus. EXT-SPACE A Nebula-Class Starship blows up into a thousand pieces, along with a few Romulan and Klingon ships as the Archer flies over the explosions and taking a beating as the Intrepid-Class flies over a wartime refit Galaxy-Class starship firing phasers at Jem'Hadar fighters. INT-'ARCHER BRIDGE' (Red Alert) Huge showers of sparks erupt from Ensign Martin's console behind her as power hums down. ENS. MARTIN Direct hit to the EPS manifold, main power just went down! Commander Martin turns to her. MARTIN Switch to auxiliary power! Lights are flickering. SITO Shields down to fifty-two percent! Ship jolts hard. CUT TO: INT-SCIENCE LAB #1 Lieutenant Clarkson are working on the virus when the screen shows that it's in the green. CLARKSON (to com) Clarkson to Bridge virus is ready. TAYLOR (Over Com) Acknowledge send it now. He presses a button on the console and it says Virus upload complete he leaves the Science Lab and heads to the Bridge. EXT-SPACE The battle isn't going well for the Allied fleet as the Archer moves through the fleet and takes out a Dominion frigate as two Cardassian Hideki-Class ships are baring down on the ship. INT-'ARCHER BRIDGE' (Red Alert) Sparks erupt from the ceiling as coolant vents from the ceiling. SITO Shields are almost gone Captain. Ship jolts hard. TAYLOR Auxiliary power to weapons. We're going to fight our way out of this. Sensors beep. ENS. MARTIN Something is happening! EXT-SPACE The Dominion and Cardassian ships lose power to their weapons. CUT TO: INT-'ARCHER BRIDGE' (Red Alert) The crew is shocked by this, as Lieutenant Clarkson walks onto the bridge as Martin turns to him. MARTIN (Smiles) Your idea worked buddy all ships have lost power to their weapons. Kyle goes to the Damage control console and leans on the rail. CLARKSON (Surprised) All of them crippled? ENS. MARTIN (Off her console) Yes, sir all of them have lost power to their weapons. Then a bright flash filled the viewer as the crew covers their eyes as the enemy fleet self-destructs. ENS. MARTIN The Dominion and Cardassian ships self-destructed. Commander Martin chimes in. MARTIN Damn that's brutal they also took the Cardies with them. Sito is disappointed leaves the bridge as a confused Taylor turns to Martin. MARTIN (Sighs) I'll talk to her. He leaves the bridge. CUT TO: INT-SITO'S QUARTERS Martin walks into her quarters and sees her in the shrine room, and he kneels next to her. JOHN Is there a reason that you're in here? Sito turns to him. SITO (Sighs) I was hoping we could of captured a Cardassian to give me information on Gul Rejak's whereabouts so I can get my revenge on him for what he did to me. John turns to her. JOHN No baby you're better then this he wants you to find him so he can see what his efforts did to you. Sito gets up. SITO (Enraged) YOU DON'T GET IT JOHN HE BEAT ME, RAPED ME, AND DRUGGED ME! John hugs her as Sito cries on his shoulder as he's rubbing her back. EXT-SPACE The Archer and the Allied Fleet are at high warp heading to DS9 for repairs. (End of Act Five, Fade out, End Credits)